Você baba quando dorme
by JkTorcani
Summary: Esta one-shot é baseada na cena deletada do filme Ladrão de Raios. Seria excelente se ela tivesse sido introduzida no filme. Mas como não foi, resolvi explorar um pouco essa cena.


Um semideus estava deitado em uma maca, um rapaz inconsciente depois de derrotar um Minotauro. Mas os ouvidos do filho de Poseidon acordaram antes de seus olhos.

Percy Jackson ouvia duas vozes discutindo. Tinha certeza que uma pertencia a seu amigo Grover, porém ele não reconhecia a outra, uma voz feminina. Mas em ambas as vozes notava-se um tom sério.

\- Não acredito que estraguei tudo de novo – lamentava-se Grover. Ele estava frustrado com a quase morte de seu amigo, sentia que era tudo culpa dele.

\- Pelo menos ele está vivo. – interveio a voz feminina, e Percy pensou que era uma das vozes mais bonitas que ele já ouvirá – Olha, vamos nos concentrar nos problemas maiores. Se ele for mesmo o ladrão de raios, então...

... então Percy abriu os olhos, esfregando-os para que pudessem se acostumar a luz do dia, mas antes que isso acontecesse, ele ouviu a voz feminina de antes.

\- Você não parece forte o bastante pra matar um Minotauro.

Percy tentou focar na dona daquela voz, e então descobriu que muito provavelmente estava no paraíso. Porque definitivamente a garota parada em pé de frente para sua maca não era humana. Se Percy fosse religioso, ele apostaria que ela seria um anjo, talvez um anjo caído, ou o mais belo demônio do inferno. Os cabelos castanhos avermelhados dela estavam bagunçados como se ela tivesse voado e acabado de aterrissar, seus olhos eram mais azuis do que tanzanitas, eles eram hipnotizantes, de outro mundo. E seu rosto... o rosto mais lindo que Percy já viu, seja pessoalmente ou na TV. Ela estava vestida com uma espécie de armadura feita em couro marrom, uma camiseta de manga comprida rosa por baixo e Percy podia ver que usava calças jeans. A luz do sol batia no ombro direito da garota, deixando ela com uma aura mística. Surreal.

A garota avaliou Percy por inteiro, ela estava com um certo ar de julgamento em sua expressão.

\- Olá? – sugeriu Percy confuso.

\- Você baba quando dorme. – observou a linda garota, passando um dedo nos lados dos lindos lábios dela para indicar o local - Limpe a boca.

Percy não havia percebido que escorria baba de sua boca, ele fez o que a garota havia mandado e esfregou bruscamente a baba, ao mesmo tempo sentando-se na maca.

A garota ainda observava Percy como se estivesse preenchendo uma ficha mental sobre ele. Até agora ela havia chegado à poucas conclusões. Um dado importante sobre ele: era bonito. Mas ela não sabia dizer porque isso chamava sua atenção, já tinha visto rapazes bonitos antes sem que isso acionasse qualquer sentido nela. Ao lado dela, o sátiro Grover Underwood apareceu.

\- Perce, estou contente que esteja vivo, senão eu estaria em apuros - a garota olhou para o sátiro, depois voltou sua atenção ao rapaz sentado na maca.

Percy observou tudo em volta, se dando conta de que estava em uma espécie de cabana bem aberta com pilares de madeira sustentando o teto, havia panos brancos espessos no lugar das paredes, um aposento bem medieval concluiu ele. Mas isso apenas o deixou mais preocupado, já que ele não fazia a menor ideia de como foi parar ali.

\- Onde estou? Que lugar é este? – perguntou, não importava quem viesse com a resposta. Ele precisava saber.

\- A enfermaria – respondeu Grover, a garota ao lado dele continuava a observar, dessa vez aparentava um certo fascínio, como se ver alguém confuso fosse muito interessante. Grover continuou – Está inconsciente há três dias.

\- Três dias? – exclamou Percy, surpreso. Grover assentiu. A garota se moveu para frente.

\- Aqui. Beba isto. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor – afirmou ela sentando de lado na maca e estendendo um cálice dourado com desenhos antigos em volta. Percy olhou para o cálice sem saber o que esperar, um pouco relutante, estendeu a mão para pega-lo, e sentiu rapidamente seus dedos tocarem os da garota. A temperatura dela estava quente. Talvez ela fosse humana, mas Percy ainda tinha suas dúvidas.

Percy segurou o cálice olhando para o conteúdo dentro, um liquido dourado brilhava até a metade dele. Antes que levasse o cálice até a boca, Percy fez com os olhos um rápido contato na garota, e bem devagar, bebeu o liquido dourado.

Grover e a garota observavam ansiosos Percy beber do cálice, como se esperassem que ele se transformasse em alguma coisa. É claro, se Percy não fosse um semideus, beber aquilo teria efeitos catastróficos. Porém, tudo correu bem. Quando viram que o rapaz não se alterou fisicamente, eles relaxaram, Grover sorriu vencedor, e a garota assumiu uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. Logo depois Percy demonstrou aprovar a bebida. Ele nunca havia experimentado nada do tipo, era a melhor coisa que já tomou.

\- Puxa, isso é incrível. O que é? – exigiu saber, erguendo o cálice.

\- Néctar. O alimento dos deuses – informou a garota sorrindo um pouco.

Percy assentiu pensando que "Alimento dos deuses" definia bem a bebida. Ela tem um gosto divino. Ele continuou a beber. Grover ainda sorria observando o amigo. Já a expressão da garota assumiu um tom de incitação.

\- Está pronto pra lutar? – perguntou ela. Percy parou de beber o néctar e olhou para ela, percebendo um sutil sorriso desafiador e presunçoso aparecer no rosto dela – Te vejo no campo de batalha, herói – Percy a fitou com os olhos estreitados. A forma como ela pronunciou a palavra "herói" o deixou desconfiado, como se ela estivesse zombando dele de alguma forma. Mas ele não tinha certeza. Quando ela se levantou para sair e ficou de costas para ele, Percy lançou um olhar indagador para Grover, depois acompanhou com os olhos a garota caminhar pela enfermaria.

\- Certo, te vejo no campo de batalha – devolveu teatralmente ele, indicando a garota com o cálice antes que ela chegasse a saída. A linda garota caminhava para longe da enfermaria olhando para ele, inexpressiva – Quem é ela? – perguntou Percy para Grover.

\- Annabeth. Filha de Atena, deusa da sabedoria – respondeu o sátiro. Annabeth já havia chegado a saída, e se virou para ir – Foi ela quem os colocou aqui – Grover gesticulou com a cabeça as pessoas deitadas nas outras macas. Percy observou todos em volta, alguns estavam sendo enfaixados, outros estavam sangrando. Muitas pessoas machucadas.

Uau – exclamou Percy surpreso, olhando para saída tentando encontrar algum sinal da linda garota surpreendente, Annabeth. Ele teve a sensação de que a veria muitas vezes.

E como ele queria que isso acontecesse.


End file.
